Question: Umaima did 29 fewer squats than Ben around noon. Umaima did 62 squats. How many squats did Ben do?
Umaima did 62 squats, and Ben did 29 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $62 + 29$ squats. He did $62 + 29 = 91$ squats.